


Enthralling, Hypnotic

by ofstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kacxa Week 2020, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstardust/pseuds/ofstardust
Summary: (Kacxa Week - Day 5: Conversation in the Black Lion)A different type of conversation.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Enthralling, Hypnotic

Through the mouth of the Black Lion, after the ship exploded, they entered abruptly, and were now safe. He let go of Acxa’s wrist and they both fell to their knees, trying to regain their breaths. The others came to them, helped the pair up, but he could not hear a word they said.

His friends were relieved, his mom hugged him and checked for injuries, leaving him alone after a while. But he did not hear a word Krolia said.

He did not see anyone but Acxa. He could not hear anyone but Acxa.

Keith was captivated by her, was curious about her. Wanted to say so many things but nothing came to his mouth.

This woman who saved him without knowing who he was, spared his life more than once, for a reason he still didn’t know what was, but he knew then and he is certain now that she was good. He always knew she was good. She was good and with them, on their side, and he wanted to say so many things. Wanted to ask. To know more about her...know everything there is to know about her.

She was so good.

Their eyes were locked with each other, as if they both forgot how to speak and were trying to say what they wanted to say through their eyes. Still a little breathless, they exchanged looks of understanding, looks of comfort, of relief.

They analyzed the shape and color of each other’s eyes. Blue within blue, long lashes that did not blink.

Conveying a myriad of feelings with just their eyes. Looks that soothed and burned at the same time, so hot that it could melt ice, so electric the hair at the back of their necks stood up. So freezing that both stood immobilized by it, the same ice that chilled her skin chilling his. Keith and Acxa were in their own dimension. No one else but them. Their color, mass, energy and gravity.

Their own ocean. Deep, blue, calm, silent, drowning. Their own cosmos. In which they both were the only stars to ever exist and the only religion to ever be worshipped.

Time was stopped, completely still. The entire weight of the universe laid upon their shoulders but at their feet, weightlessness. They were petrified and floating at the same time. 

Some time passed and Acxa was asked the direction of her hideout, breaking their trance and finally allowing the air to fill Keith’s lungs.

His eyes felt dry, as if he spent a whole hour without blinking them. Finally closing them and sighing, he tried to gather some thoughts and sense into his brain and just as he decided to get some water to clear his throat, he felt the pull of her gravity bewitching him again.

And their entire universes clashed.


End file.
